


A Song of Radishes and Death

by TheGeekIsShowing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Battle, Character Death, Clubbing, F/M, Het, Pyromania, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Song Challenge Response. 10 songs, one pairing. Harry/Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Inspired by the10 Song Challenge I decided to do it with a Harry/Luna pairing. And Thank you MrsBates93(FF.Net) for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the lady J.K. Rowling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

The growls echoed around the dungeon and the slaps of bare flesh against cold stone walls could be heard far down the corridor. It was however, the keens like that of a wounded dog and that green, slightly manic gaze boring into her dreamy blue orbs that penetrated her usually dazed thoughts. He was not a man, nor was he a wolf. A man-wolf. His mind was trapped in the transformation but his body remained unchanged. A pale blond head rested against the bars and the growls became more ferocious as the shackled man tried to reach her. Her smile was sad as she whispered,

"It'll get better, Harry. I promise you it will." Slipping into her own little world again, she started humming an off-key tune and put a small radish earring in the lock of the barred door. Then she stood up and left, her humming being accompanied by the howls of the man-wolf she loved.


	2. Sharada – Skye Sweetnam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

With Harry's desire to have a normal life, he sure had chosen the wrong girl to achieve that dream with. The rain was falling, and here he was, swimming in the Black Lake looking for Fluteworgs with the least normal girl in Hogwarts. But when her sparkling blue eyes met his and her hand reached out to take his, he didn't want to be anywhere else.


	3. Bring Night – Sia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

Luna looked wonderful tonight. Her usual quirky and colorful clothes matched the lights in the club and her hair swayed as she followed the music with closed eyes and a small smile. Harry dried his sweaty hands on his dark denim jeans as he slowly approached the blonde beauty dancing before him in the club where he and several of his friends were celebrating his 21st birthday. He stepped forward into her personal space and was about to touch her shoulder when her eyes opened and he froze.

A lazy smile came upon her face and she stepped up to him and whispered,

"Dance with me, Harry?"

His stammer was apparently enough of a confirmation and he was dragged into a world of club-lights, radishes and dreamy blue eyes.


	4. I'll Make A Man Out Of You – Donny Osmond (Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

Dumbledore's Army was yet again training in the Room of Requirement, but Harry couldn't bring himself to focus on any of it. Dumbledore, the man they'd named the group after, was unaware that his plans had been revealed to his Boy Wonder. That Harry had been raised like a pig for slaughter, kept alive so that he could die at the proper moment. That had been Snape's exact words as he'd questioned the Headmaster's decision to not let Moody train Harry and "make a man out of him" as the old Auror had put it.

Harry painfully closed his eyes, only opening them when a soft hand fell on his shoulder. His startled eyes came up to see Luna standing there with a soft smile on her lips.

"Everything will be alright Harry, you'll see. I have Dirrpuffs looking out for you; they're quite extraordinary creatures and exceptional bodyguards if they like you."

He couldn't help but smile back then and gently stroked her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Luna, never change."


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

The battle raged on around him and he was nearly hit by a stray killing curse, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd known people would die; the Death Eaters were cruel and didn't separate Aurors from 6th year students. But he'd never thought the day would come where she'd disappear from his side. As Harry cradled the frail blonde girl in his arms, he cried as he knew those lips would never smile at him again or tell him about nargles or moon frogs. As allies and foes alike fell around him he could only focus on her battered, but peaceful face.

There was nothing more broken than the sound of him uttering her name that night.

"Luna…"


	6. Prodigy-Firestarter – Neznámý Interpret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.
> 
> (This one is my favorite)

There was nothing more exhilarating in the world. The orange light dancing across their faces, the roar of the flames in their ears as the small abandoned house went up in flames around them. He'd never known chaos and fire could be so addictive. So fun, until he'd met Luna. It had started when they built campfires at night in the Forbidden Forest. It had rather quickly escalated to setting trees on fire and they'd both fled Hogwarts after setting Hagrid's hut on fire.

Now, four fires and nine deaths later, the Wizarding world was screaming for the arrest of their fallen golden boy and his blonde companion. Luna smiled sweetly as he grabbed her for a kiss as fierce as the fire that would soon lick their skin. Grabbing her hair with one hand and his wand with the other, he whispered one last word before their world disappeared in pain, pleasure and fire.

"Fiendfyre."


	7. Not Afraid – Eminem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Her words echoed through him and gave him the strength to shake off the Imperius Curse that had caught him in its claws in a moment of unawareness. He dropped the bloody knife and let out a shout as the light in Luna's eyes went out.

"Luna, no!"

He gathered her in his arms and he cried.

"We were supposed to do this together, through any situation, any weather. Don't you dare leave me!"

She gave him a last smile as she coughed up some blood. She drew in a rattling breath and caught his guilty green eyes.

"I'm not afraid."

And so Death took Luna, and she greeted him like an old friend. And the Master of Death wailed in despair, because he was at that moment powerless, for you couldn't bring back the soul of one accepting Death.


	8. Bet On It – Troy (High School Musical 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.
> 
> (This one sucks)

"Aw, mate. Really? You bet against Luna of all people?"

Ron was laughing in his face and in hindsight it'd been pretty stupid, but not in the way Ron thought. Everyone thought he was mean for betting against Loony Lovegood, as they saw it as an easy win. Harry knew different though. And this was the day he'd show everyone how wrong they were about the dreamy eyed girl. He'd show them how wonderful she was, and they would choke on their laughter. He could bet on it and that was a bet he'd win.


	9. Be Prepared – Lion King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.
> 
> (This one sucks too)

They were hidden in an alcove, clutching their wands and each other's hands tightly as they listened to the Dark Lord's mad speech and the cheers of dark glee that erupted from his followers at the dramatic pauses. Blue met green and the boy had a determined frown on his face when he gazed down at the girl beside him as he echoed the words of the mad man-serpent.

"Be prepared."


	10. Short Change Hero – The Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge where you put a playlist on shuffle and you have to write a a shortfic to each song, and you only have the time of the length of the song to write it.

She found him in a bar in Ohio. He was slumped over a table with a glass of whiskey lightly grasped in one hand. He looked worse than the last time she'd found him. His hair was unwashed and it looked like he hadn't shaved in months. She seated herself next to him and gently rested her fair head on his hunched shoulder, ignoring the looks from the barkeeper. She tilted her head slightly and whispered,

"I know what you're running from."

He only glanced blearily at her before going back to his glass, only looking up to glare at the nervous barkeeper who was approaching the table.

"Miss, maybe you should find another table. This is not the best company to keep, if you see my meaning, miss."

The girl just gave him a dreamy smile as she replied that it didn't matter whose company was the best or the worst. Then she took the hand of the drunken man with green eyes and got him to his feet. He wasn't sure who she was speaking to when, right before going out the door with her head under the drunk's shoulder, she said,

"It helps when someone saves you from falling off the ladder, and this is no place for heroes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my attempt at a challenge! Hope you didn't have to gouge your eyes while reading it! Give me kudos if you didn't. ;) <3


End file.
